


That One Time at the Spirit Festival

by Ashleopard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleopard/pseuds/Ashleopard
Summary: Asami and Korra haven't been able to see each other much since their vacation to the Spirit World a few months previous and, well, things escalate quickly. Rated for sexual content; One-shot.





	

"I've missed you," Korra groaned into Asami's shoulder, trying to keep her voice quiet for fear of being overheard. Thankfully, the sounds of the Spirit Festival taking place around them were fairly loud: joyful music, the bings and bongs of games taking place, laughter from joyful goers. Had she not had faith that the alley they'd found was almost completely isolated, Korra may have felt guilty, but she feared she lacked such an emotion as Asami was pressing her hard into a stone wall.

  
The beautiful woman's lips were on her neck, probably sucking marks that wouldn't disappear for days. Having not been able to see each other much since their vacation to the Spirit World a few months ago, Korra had decided that Asami could leave a hickey the size of the Earth Kingdom and she wouldn't give a single fuck.

  
"I missed you," she murmured, the words painting themselves at Korra's pulse point. Asami nuzzled it with her nose as she spoke. "If you keep an eye on the end of the alley, I will gladly take you against this wall."

  
A small but promising nip left Korra's legs shaking. "Sure," she breathed, her nails digging into the back of Asami's coat. "I'm begging you to make it quick."

Warm air contrasted the cold winter night as Asami chuckled. "You're in for it, Avatar."

In such a risky place, Korra hadn't been sure how far Asami was willing to go. Even though the shadowy corner of a secluded, dead-end alley offered them a decent source of cover, every-so-often another human would walk by. They never glanced in, but this situation could easily turn messy. Somehow, this knowledge only seemed to make Korra want it more, and Asami wasn't objecting.

  
Asami's gloves were in her pockets, her cold, bare hands sneaking touches just under the clothes on Korra's torso. One of her hands wandered further up, tracing her fingers over every single perfect muscle, while her other hand was riding up Korra's thighs over pants. Korra desperately rocked her hips forward against Asami's, begging her to be faster. "You've never been good with patience, Korra."

  
"Someone is going to miss us if we are gone too long."

  
Her hand reached around and squeezed her firm ass. "We can always put this off until tonight? Or perhaps tomorrow would work better for you?" Korra whimpered; Asami chuckled. "That's what I thought."

Korra about gasped as Asami's hand suddenly cupped her over her pants, flexing her wrist to give just a hint of friction. "Fuck, Asami. I promise I won't take long." Her fingers were digging into Asami in a way she was sure couldn't be comfortable, but she was too turned on to care. She had pulled her girlfriend as far into her as possible.  
Asami's fingers curled, establishing a much stronger form of contact. Korra whimpered, her hips grinding against Asami as she tried to quicken the process. Her girlfriend dug deeper, her hips moving in time as she seemed to be searching for the perfect rhythm. It didn't quite matter, as this was already enough to get Korra moaning. Asami must've noticed, for not a moment later she was kissing Korra, trying to cover the sounds.

Time must've sped up drastically, because it was only a matter of moments before Korra found herself desperately bucking against Asami, her noises too loud to be covered. If Asami noticed she ignored it, focusing solely on that final, perfect speed that Korra needed so badly. She hugged Asami tight into her, leaving her lips to bite her padded shoulder. "A-Asami," she groaned. "I can't - I'm too loud and I'm going to-"

At that, Asami slowed. To Korra's indignant cry, she laughed. "Wait, you weren't asking me to stop?"

Korra groaned again, this time in exasperation. Even when she had been dating Mako, she hadn't been this frustrated. "Please, Asami. I don't care if Republic City hears me."  
But as Asami re-positioned herself, Korra heard the voice of the one person she definitely did not want to hear.

"Korra! There you are." Tenzin was at the end of the alley, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo at his side. "We have been looking everywhere for you. What's going on?" One moment Tenzin seemed genuinely confused. Korra watched in pure dread as his eyes widened; his mouth gaped. "Oh."

"Korra, Korra!" Ikki yelled, running up to hug both Asami and Korra, much to Korra's dread. She was grateful when she felt Asami's hand slip to her outer thigh, away from the burning and throbbing. If it was from dread or arousal, Korra couldn't tell anymore. It took a moment for Ikki to read the situation. She looked up at Korra with a suspicious glare. "What's going on? Why do you look weird?"

"I... Uh..." Korra gulped. Her brain was too foggy to be dealing with this mess. Thankfully, Asami was much more on top of things.  
"Korra was crying, Ikki, and she's super embarrassed."

Ikki's eyes widened, but it was Meelo who responded. "And the beautiful woman went to comfort her!"

"Yes," Tenzin barked, his eyes narrowed to angry slits, as they did when he was beyond enraged but couldn't show it. "Asami was comforting her. With a big hug. But it looks like Korra is feeling better. You two can stop… hugging."

They broke apart faster than if someone had tried to connect the same ends of a magnet. While Korra missed the touch, she was grateful not to have Asami's hand up her shirt anymore. She brushed off her thighs, trying to hide the obvious wrinkles around the groin. "I'll be fine. Asami is comforting me." The look Tenzin gave her told her to rethink that statement. "But, uh, I guess that means I can rejoin the festival. Yay."

"Go ahead, kids. I'll make sure Korra is alright." Tenzin marched between the girls, grabbing each of their shoulder's in a death grip. Once the kids were far enough away, he started walking them forward. "You are both young adults," he muttered, "with equal right to do… whatever you want with each other. But I beg of both of you to keep these interactions out of public the eye. Who knows what kind of nosy reporters may be lurking about! Understand?"

"Yes, Tenzin."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good!" He released them, wiping his hands on his robes. "Enjoy the rest of the festival. But remember, I've got my eye on you." He gave them a very serious stinky eye before marching away to join his children.

"Whew," Korra sighed, trying to relieve herself by rubbing her thighs together in an anxious-looking habit. "We got off easy."

Asami glanced warily to Korra as Tenzin disappeared into a crowd of people. "Maybe we should be more careful. He's right, you know. Paparazzi would have a field day with this."

"Fine," Korra muttered. "But if we can't leave the festival yet, I need some food. Maybe that'll take my focus away from this… issue."

Asami nodded, a small smirk tugging at her face. Korra elbowed her. "C'mon, Ms. Smug. At least buy me dinner first."

The nearest restaurant was a sit down - one of Korra's favorites. As they were walking in, they were met with excitement by Mako and Bolin. "How great," Korra said, trying to seem excited. "What a coincidence that we would find you guys here!"

"Nope!" Bolin said proudly. "When we lost you, I told Mako this was your favorite place to eat, so we waited here for you!"

"Yay."

A kind hostess showed them in and gave them menus. Korra took the booth seat against the window across from Mako, with Asami right beside her. "So, Korra," Bolin started, staring intensely at a menu. "What's good? Bad? Mildly okay? Only for a good day?"

"Well, I'm always one to recommend the seaweed noodles. They're much better here than..." - was it just her, or was there something on her leg? - "than in Republic City."  
"I'm not a fan of seaweed," Mako muttered. "What else do they have?"

No, that was definitely something on her leg - a very persistent something massaging her upper thigh. She glanced at Asami out of the corner of her eye. Asami was staring intently at her menu - very intently. The corner of her lips curled and Korra just about groaned. This was going to be a long meal.

"There's some... some fish dinners, I think," Korra muttered. "But a lot of seaweed. You might just want to order something without it." Asami's hand had slid into Korra's inner thigh and was rubbing back and forth, up and down. "That might just be easier."

"What about me, Korra?" Asami asked, her innocent voice making Korra doubt for a moment that it was actually her trying to do hand stuff with her under the table. As she thought that, Asami's hand reached up just far enough to graze the center of her legs. Korra felt a small twinge of panic as she fought the urge to sigh, and had to take a moment to pretend like she was thinking really hard.

"Crab."

Asami cocked a brow in confusion, rubbing against Korra harder. "Only crab? Is that it? Nothing else? No specific kind?"

Korra's eyes had started to cross; her breath labored. Her eyes met Asami's, and she could swear the glint in those green eyes nearly made her angry. She had to take a deep breath to get the words out.

"Just crab."

Asami smiled in satisfaction. "Sounds good to me." She showed Korra mercy, returning to her inner thigh. "So, Bolin, Mako. How's the festival been since we got separated."  
There was no chill to Asami - the movement was constant. All around Korra's thighs, down to her knee once, always to seem to come back up and tease Korra in that one oh-so-tender spot. Ordering was fun, as Asami seemed to be having a thrill of a time in going hard when she had to talk. Korra ended up ordering the "seaweed noooooooooodles... please."

"What's taking that food so long," Korra asked, her voice coming out sharper than she'd intended.

"Now, Korra, there's no need to be rude," Asami scolded.

"Yeah, Korra," Bolin agreed. "Besides, it's been fifteen minutes. It can't be long now."

Korra was positive it had been longer. The overstimulation had caused her to break a sweat. Every part of her body seemed to be throbbing with pure need - itching to finally receive the stimulation she so desperately needed to finish it. But every time Asami got relatively close she would pull back down. On one hand, orgasming would definitely cause a bit of a scene. On another, Korra had faked her way through so far, right?

"You okay, Korra?" Mako asked, inspecting her a little too closely for her liking. "You seem a bit feverish."

"Thank you!" Bolin exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. "It's not just me! And you have a lot of weird red marks on your neck. Is it a rash?"

"That's concerning," Asami said. Her hand had been lingering on Korra's thigh for a few minutes, but had found it's way inching towards Korra's soft spot. Her fingers ghosted over their favorite spot; Korra was so far gone that she couldn't help but to flinch and grit her teeth. "Seriously, Korra, what's up?"

It was too much. Korra knew this was going to be it - she was going to explode when all attention was on her. Quickly recalling Asami's excuse, she bit her lip and developed a plan. "Well, uh, this is embarrassing," she said, her voice trembling regardless of how she tried to stabilize it. "But, uh, it's because..." She sniffled, tears coming to her eyes as she fought the urge to rock her hips and close the sweet distance. "I'm trying really hard not to cry!"

There was shocked silence from the two boys. "Is there anyway we can help?" Bolin asked, leaning over the table to try and touch her shoulder. Korra pulled away, frantically shaking her head. Last thing she wanted was Bolin touching her. She turned to face Asami, wrapping her girlfriend in a tight hug.

It was a terrible mistake. From her new position, Asami had an even better angle, and Korra could feel the orgasm approaching - fast. "I am so sad and there is nothing you can do about it!" she cried, praying to Kyoshi that she had hidden any sort of a moan from her voice. She hid her face behind Asami's shoulder, panting, pretending she was just that upset. "I'm a half-baked Avatar!"

"Of course you aren't!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Yeah, you defeated Kuvira!" Mako added.

"I can't do this," Korra said, her voice much quieter than before, but still audible to the boys. "A-Asami, please."

The rubbing slowed as Asami started making much deeper strokes. Korra was so close. "Please what, Korra?"

"C - Come... with me... to the bathroom. I need to go to the bathroom. Please, Asami." The name rolled off her tongue almost silently, an echo of a moan.

A few more strokes, then nothing. Korra felt Asami messing with her pants, straitening out the wrinkles. "I'm going to help her work it out in the bathroom," Asami concluded to the boys. "Come on, Korra." She took her hand. "Hurry up. The food will be out soon."

Korra held tight to Asami's hand, not trusting her shaky legs to get her there. They burst inside the doors of the - thankfully - private restroom. Not wasting time to manually lock it, Korra metalbent the bolt shut as Asami slammed her into a wall, her lips finding Korra's and colliding with them. They quickly wandered. "Asami, please," Korra sobbed.  
For the first time, Asami didn't waste time. Her hand delved beneath Korra's pants this time, rubbing and kissing and scratching her into oblivion. It was only a few seconds before the pounding took over, her heart beating like a drum straight out of her chest. Korra bit down hard into Asami's shoulder to muffle the scream that escaped her as wave after wave hit her. Asami kept up to the pace, allowing her to ride it out for the full potential, only stopping when Korra slumped into her, finally silent.

She must've blacked out for a moment, because Korra didn't remember sitting down on the floor. However, when she woke, that's where she was, with Asami sitting in front of her, planting soft kisses on her cheeks. "Was that too far, Korra?"

She shook her head.

"Are you okay?"

A gentle nod.

"You're crying."

Finally, a laugh escaped her. "I'm not going to lie, that was a lot," Korra murmured. "I - I don't know. It was very intense. Besides, Bolin and Mako are going to want proof, right?"  
Asami pulled back to gaze deep into Korra's eyes, her thumb stroking her cheek. "I love you, Korra," she whispered. "I have for a long time. I want you to be happy. If anything I ever do makes you uncomfortable, please tell me and I will stop immediately."

Korra laughed through a few more tears. "I know you will, that's why it didn't bother me. I'm just… it was an intense experience. I need a moment."  
"Take them all for all I care. I'll be here."

Wiping her eyes, Korra beamed. "I love you."


End file.
